Despedida bajo la lluvia
by AnubisAby
Summary: Castiel se plantea muchas cosas cuando ve que su gracia esta consumiéndose finalmente... [OneShoot!] Personajes no me pertenecen.


Cruzo la calle bajo la lluvia, el reflejo difuso de las farolas sobre los charcos y algun maullido lejano proveniente de algun gato callejero se fundia con los ruidos de los coches al pasar auqnue a esa hora trasnochada no eran demasiados. El ángel andaba sin rumbo fijo con la mirada perdida y su gabardina empapada al igual que su pelo, su rostro estaba igual de húmedo y ya no se diferenciaban las lagrimas de las gotas de lluvia, total nada importaba ya... No habia podido encontrar una solucion para su protegido mas importante, y ahora a escasas horas de morir no parecia que eso fuera a cambiar... Lo habia tenido todo una vez y ahora todo parecían pensamientos desvanecidos en la niebla. Notaba el frio en sus manos y en su nariz, el vaho que exhalaba por los labios era visible y subia hasta el cielo desvaneciéndose en el aire, desearia poder dejar de respirar y retener ese vaho por el que parecia que su gracia se esfumaba a cada impulso pero era imposible. Queria gritar miraba al cielo con ira, sabia que nadie alli arriba quedaba para ayudarle y tampoco estaba en posicion de pedirlo. Se sento en un banco de un parque que ahora ofrecia un desolado paraje, ya que siendo por la noche y estando lloviendo de aquel modo con truenos resonando en la lejania, no habia ni un alma. Noto sus pantalones mas empapados que antes, al estar en contacto con el frio banco pero ya nada tenia sentido... la impotencia llenaba su ser como una sensacion horrible de presion, como si un fantasma burlon estrujase sus pulmones y pusiera peso en su pecho por diversion. Habia fracasado, y ahora Dean finalmente se convertiria en aquello que habia evitado desde que le saco del infierno hacia ya unos años.. era increible como pasaba el tiempo en ese lugar.

Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, era Sam otra vez, seguramente esperaba que le diera su reporte como cada dia pero no podia contarle que estaba a punto de morir, y que no habia avanzado nada, no podia ahora preocuparles con algo que era inevitable... despues de todo ellos sabian que su vida pendia de un hilo y nunca comentaron nada al respecto. Tampoco podia quejarse, el habia metido la pata de maneras innombrables y la muerte era la mas dulce de las recompensas al lado de todo lo que llevaba a las espaldas, simplemente nunca penso que ese final llegaria tan rapido... penso que al menos moriria tras asegurar el bienestar de los Winchester, que no les dejaria tirados a mitad de camino... entendia perfectamente cuando Sam se arrepentia tan duramente en sus oraciones por haber fallado a su hermano, fallos que ni siquiera lo eran, y Dean no le culpaba por ellos ni lo haria jamas. Él habia roto la confianza que esa familia habia depositado en él tiempo atrás y sabia que nada volveria a ser como antes pese a los esfuerzos que ponian en ello.

Quiso gritar pero ningun sonido salio de sus labios, ahora que se fijaba, aquel parque lucia como su adorado cielo, solo que ahora todo estaba nublado, oscuro, siniestro y solo... hizo una mueca pensando que era irónico como el tiempo siempre parecia acompañar las emociones mas profundas, cosas que habia aprendido siendo humano. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ese mundo le habia dado tanto que ahora sufria por cosas que antes jamas sabria que existian.. como decia el dicho, es necesario haber tenido para apreciar una ausencia y el sabia que eso era totalmente cierto, tan cierto que su garganta peleaba por tragar notando un nudo de nervios, y su pecho tenia mil punzadas... por qué su padre habia hecho una obra tan perfecta como la humanidad y sus sentimientos y a la vez todo tenia que ser ta ncruel y tener finales asi? Esperanzas perdidas...desilusiones...desamores...y amores que jamas tubieron oportunidad de nacer... como el suyo por su protegido cosa que aunque todo el que les conociera lo percibía el jamas confesaria ni al mas discreto de los seres. Era curioso las veces que se habia quedado observando al pecoso dormir, con ese gesto placido, luego en ocasiones enfadado con pesadillas pero siempre terminando con una leve sonrisa que no compaginaba nada con la mirada de sus ojos cuando estaba despierto. Salvo aquellas pocas veces en las que el cazador realmente confiaba en el... como el dia que le confeso que hacia años que nadie le hizo reir como él... apretó las manos en un intento de arañar sus piernas pero no tenia fuerzas... notaba los ultimos resquicios de su gracia quemarse como una hoguera a la intemperie que se consumia lentamente...

Miro al cielo sonrio levemente y cerro los ojos con la imagen de los cazadores sonriendo en su mente; deseando con sus ultimos pensamientos que de un modo u otro finalmente encontrasen la salvacion y pudieran llevar la vida que tanto habian deseado y la que tanto merecian.

Noto su corazón dejar de latir y cuando su inconsciente le hayaba flotando en la nada algo le hizo abrir los ojos, estaba asustado agitado y noto una lagrima caer por su mejilla, delante de el un confuso Dean le miraba.

-Ey Cas...ocurre algo? - Dijo el cazador con su tipico tono de voz. Castiel miro alderedor y se vio sentado en el bunquer en una de las mesas...se habia quedado dormido entre libros, miro confuso pero luego simplemente se abalanzo sobre el ojiverde abrazandole con fuerza escondiendo la cara en su chaqueta, dejando perplejo a Dean el cual respondio mas confuso aun- wow...okey chico grande nada de helados despues de la cena de nuevo para ti eh? …...Cas? Estas bien?

Estoy Dean... -dijo sin moverse sonriendo sintiendo aquello como una autentica segunda oportunidad, ya no habia frio ni agua, ni soledad ni truenos...- y seguire aquí...

Dean confuso le dio un par de palmadas y se separo con esa sonrisa incomoda al ver a Sam entrar a la sala sonriendo complice imaginando cosas que Dean nunca admitiria en voz alta. Cas seguia vivo y nada estaba perdido... tenia tiempo el tiempo que deseaba para desempeñar su papel. Era un guerrero, y moriria peleando; pero no hoy.


End file.
